meaningful_education_researchfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherman (2017) - Framing Unschooling Using Theories of Motivation
Sherman, W. (2017). FRAMING UNSCHOOLING USING THEORIES OF MOTIVATION. Journal of Unschooling & Alternative Learning, 10(22). Available at https://jual.nipissingu.ca/wp-content/uploads/sites/25/2017/12/v11224.pdf Unschooling Background * 10 million U.S. children not in traditional schools ** 10% (~1 million) are in self-directed learning (unschooling) * Definition: "Devoid of utilizing any pre-planned curriculum, unschooling adopts a learner centered education model where individuals pursue their own interests." (p. 77) ** No required assignments ** No assessment to measure progress * Definition 2: "unschooling as a way to allow children the freedom to learn in the world where the parent or learning facilitator is not required to play the role of a professional teacher, but to be oneself, living and learning together, pursuing questions and interests as they arise and using conventional schooling when and if necessary." (p. 78) * Types of unschooling ** hackschooling ** worldschooling ** free-range learning ** life learning ** free schools ** democratic schooling ** radical unschooling ** eclectic unschooling ** Reggio Emilio approach Motivation and Learning * T'heory of transformative experience' (Dewey 1938) - learn from engaging in experiences ** Create " optimal learning environment where learners become intrinsically motivated and achieve mastery." (p. 80) * Experiential Learning Theory (Kolb 1984) - "a specific experience incites reflection and results in formulating a hypothesis about the meaning of the experience." (p. 81) ** Foundational premise that "meaningful learning results from a dynamic process which is driven by both concrete action and reflection." (p. 81) * Unschooling learning from transformative experiences that spark interest/motivation. Parents provide kids with support, experiences, and materials to pursue learning * Self-Efficacy (Bandura 1977) - " individual’s perception of his or her ability to accomplish certain skills or tasks." (p. 83) * Self-Regulation (Allen 2013) - learners use "cognitive, behavioral, and motivational strategies to construct knowledge." (p. 87) and monitor learning ** Homeschooled students Increased self-regulatory strategies than public school *** goal-setting, planning, self-monitoring and evaluation, asking for help ** Self-Regulation of motivation (Wolters 2003) deepens learning * Expectancy-Value Theory (Wigfield & Eccles 2000) - " individuals are motivated both by their reasons for engaging in tasks and their expectations for success." (p. 89) ** Utility Value - use for future goal ** Attainment Value - effect on confirming or refusing self-identity ** Task Value of Cost - cost of the task ** Intrinsic Value - pleasure of the task * Intrinsic Motivation () - engage in task because it's enjoyable (not b/c of external reward) Results of Lit Review * Autonomy of unschooling role in motivation * Unschooling can "enhance self-efficacy, self-regulation, and intrinsic motivation using expectancy-value theory as a foundation." (p. 95) Look Up * Allen (2013) - Self-regulation * Pitman & Smith (1987) - large study of homeschooling process ** Pitman, M. A. & Smith, M. L. (1991) Culture Acquisition in an intentional American community: A single case. In J. V. Galen and M. A. Pitman, (Eds). Home Schooling: Political, Historical, and Pedagogical Perspectives. Norwood, NJ: Ablex. * Shernoff (2012) - optimal learning environment of transformative experiences ** Shernoff, D. J. (2012). Engagement and positive youth development: Creating optimal learning environments (195-220). In K. R. Harris, S. Graham & T. Urdan (Eds.). APA Educational Psychology Handbook, Vol. 2. * Jackson (2016) - differences between homeschooled and conventional schooled students * Wigfield & Eccles (2000) - expectancy value theory ** Wigfield, A. & Eccles, J.S. (2000). Expectancy-Value Theory of Achievement Motivation. Contemporary Educational Psychology, 25, 68-81.